Hatch assemblies having pivotal adjustment mechanisms are well known and commonly used in marine vessels or the like to hold up hatch covers and deck hatches. Typically, they consist of various cross sections, often round that slide one inside the other. Their lengths are determined by the varying distance between the attachment points when the hatch is open or closed. One example of a hatch cover is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,024 of Fellery. As disclosed therein, the stay mechanism includes an espagnolette bolt and means which permit a hatch cover to be rotated through an angle of 180.degree..
When a hatch needs to open more than 90.degree. but less than about 130.degree. most of the available adjusters may be used without problem. However, when a hatch cover has to be rotated 180.degree. an added problem is introduced. In such instances, the lower end of the adjuster will strike the frame unless like the Fellery disclosure, it has an appropriate bend in the adjuster. However, including a bend in the one arm of the adjuster weakens the adjuster and causes the arm to protrude into the hatch opening several inches. For many applications, this intrusion into a cabin is unacceptable since it impacts on head room i.e. it provides an obstacle which may be struck by an individuals head. Furthermore, it prevents a screen from being fitted within a hatch cavity.
Notwithstanding the above, it is important that a hatch cover is sufficiently durable that it reduces the likelihood of an open hatch being inadvertently slammed shut as for example on an owner's or perhaps a child's fingers.
It is now believed that there may be a relatively significant market for an improved hatch assembly which includes an adjustment mechanism in accordance with the present invention.
It is believed that a market exists for a hatch assembly which allows a hatch cover to be open to an angle of 180.degree. without a bent arm and which does not protrude into the cabin or prevent the installation of a screen within the hatch cavity when the hatch is in a closed position.
It is also presently believed that a hatch assembly including an adjustment mechanism in accordance with the present invention provides the aforementioned advantages. In addition, such assemblies can be manufactured at a competitive cost, are durable, unlikely to be inadvertently slammed shut and can be readily installed and/or removed in the same manner as the presently available commercial hatch assemblies. Such assemblies may also be manufactured with a pleasing appearance and are applicable to vessels of various sizes, and are suitable for plastic or metal hatches.